Two Minds, One Heart (revised)
by SaberKarra Knight
Summary: A re-edited version of my fic, and broken down into smaller pieces for the readers' benefit. Enjoy! *Chapter 1 up*
1. Default Chapter

Two Minds, One Heart  
  
By: Saber/Karra Knight  
  
Note: I don't own Sonic or any relating characters. I wish I did, but I don't. The mind link idea between Sonic and Mecha is mine though. I wrote this a looooooooooong time ago, and I decided to rewrite it and post it here. This is the first in a trilogy. I'll post the second piece later, once I finish it. This is written through Mecha Sonic's POV. Now, enough talking, and on with the fic!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It's been two years since I was accepted into the group of people known as the Freedom Fighters. Although Sonic was my enemy back then, we are now the best of friends. How, might you ask? Well, let me start at the beginning. I can remember it as though it happened yesterday…  
  
Two and a half years prior…  
  
*System activated. Beginning boot up process*  
  
"Where…am I? Who am I?" Slowly, ever so slowly, I opened my eyes for the first time. The images! I shut them quickly, those few moments having overwhelmed my database. Then I once again began to open my eyes, gradually this time. I blinked a few times, and the dark shapes that surrounded me came into focus. I noticed that I was in some sort circular, transparent tube. I did not like it. I needed to be free, out out OUT! Without knowing what I was doing, I curled up into a ball, and began to spin, faster and faster until I was a blur. I shattered the tube with my spines. Landing outside of it, broken glass crunching under my feet, I saw a very large man standing there, almost as if he were waiting for something.  
  
"Good to see that you have finally come on-line," he said.  
  
"Where am I?" I asked him. Perhaps he could tell me.  
  
"You are in my city, Robotropolis," he replied. "I am your creator, Dr. Robotnik."  
  
"My creator?" I wonder what he meant by that.  
  
"Yes, I built you, and I am your master. You are Mecha-Sonic, modeled after a hedgehog named Sonic. I used his DNA to give you your super speed, your appearance, and your abilities. I have also enhanced your fighting skills by giving you laser blasters and jet boosters." said Robotnik.  
  
Mecha Sonic. I liked it. I glanced down at myself. My arms were thin, and at their end, were five golden fingers/claws. I flexed them, making them glint in the dim light. I then took note of a rectangular shape on the top of my forearm. I wondered what this was. Instantly, it rose up, and a small tube stuck out from it. I found one identical to it on my other arm. This must be my laser blaster that Robotnik was talking about, I thought. My gaze traveled to my body. It was a bright metallic blue, and a silver band encircled my waist. My legs were black, and at the end of them were red and white "shoes." It was then I realized where my jet boosters were. They were at the bottom of my feet. I returned my gaze to Robotnik. "Who is this Sonic character you made me after?" I asked him.  
  
"That," he replied, "is irrelevant. It is your job to make sure that he is destroyed. He cannot live!" This struck me as strange.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because," said Robotnik, "he and his group of followers have been trying to invade and destroy my city, and kill me!" Anger boiled within me like magma from a freshly erupted volcano. How could anyone be so horrible? I would make this Sonic pay for all the trouble and pain he has been causing my creator!  
  
"Where does he live?" I demanded. "I will make him pay for what he has done!" Robotnik smiled.  
  
"In the Great Forest, there is a place called Knothole Village. You shall find him there."  
  
"I shall do as you command, Dr. Robotnik!" I cried. "I won't let you down!" I activated my jet boosters, and jumped, taking to the air. I crashed through the window, out into the open sky, and turned to the direction of the forest. I would track Sonic down, and get rid of him. Little did I know I was in for the biggest surprise of my life when I finally did meet him…  
  
Note: I'm currently re-writing this fic into smaller proportions, so it's easier for the readers to read, and not so much a strain. n.n Please be patient with me, as it's taking a while to redo it into chapters. Major kudos to Vincent Valentine for beta reading! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own Sonic and co.never did, never will.  
  
As I wove my in and out of the maze of trees, my sensors indicated that there were many other life forms close by. I slowed down, and approached the area cautiously. I hid in a dense clump of bushes and peeked through. I saw a clearing, with many small huts made of some organic substance, as well as other larger buildings that were made of stone. There were many different looking people in the village, going this way and that. Some were playing, while others were just standing and talking with one another. This must be Knothole Village! I thought. I should be able to find Sonic here. That's what Robotnik said, anyway. Then I shall put an end to his evil ways for good. Suddenly, I spotted three figures walking toward the forest. One was an orange, two-tailed fox. The second was an echidna, crimson red, with a white torus encircling his neck. I noted that he had overly large knuckles, and looked more like he was serious about anything. But it was the third figure that drew my gaze the most. He was blue, but different than my own dark metallic blue. He was more of an aquatic blue. He had spines projecting from his back, and had red-and-white shoes. He looked an awful lot like me. Then it clicked. This was Sonic, my target. Finally! I thought. I meet my foe. If I sneak around to the right, I can ambush them. I withdrew from the clump of bushes, only to trip backwards on a tree root, sending me to the ground with a loud CLANG! "What was that?" they said in unison. Good going, Mecha, you just gave away your position! I cursed myself. Now they will come and check to see where that noise came from. Perhaps I can use that to my advantage. I silently withdrew my blasters and activated my boosters to low power. I floated up to the branch of a near-by tree, waiting for when they passed underneath me, and then, I would strike! I then heard voices that sounded as though they were heading my way. I listened with great intensity. "Should we check it out?" asked Sonic. "We should be careful," said the echidna. "It could be a trap." "Aw, Knuckles, you worry too much," said the two-tailed fox. Ah, so the echidna has a name. I thought. I wonder if the fox does, too? "Tails, you can't ever be too careful," said Knuckles. Such pitiful names, but they suited them well, especially the echidna. I smiled, because I knew that they would be no match for me. I would take them all out, one by one, and freeing Robotnik of them, forever. I shifted slightly, so I could see them, but they couldn't see me. I saw them come around the corner. I froze, and watched them like hawk watches his prey, silent yet deadly. "I'm beginning to wonder if I even heard anything at all, or if I just imagined it," Tails said. "All three of us imagining we heard the same thing? Quite unlikely," replied Knuckles. He turned his gaze to Sonic. "What's wrong?" "I'm not sure," he said. "But I've got this creepy feeling like we are being watched. And I think," he added, "whatever it is, is in that tree." He turned and looked directly at my hiding spot, and the others' gazes followed his. "I don't see anything," said Knuckles. "There is no way anything could have gotten up that tree without us knowing about it. Come on, let's go back. The noise was probably just a fallen tree branch. Hey, Tails, I'll race you back to Knothole!" "You're on!" cried Tails, and the two of them took off toward the village, leaving a cloud of dust in their wake. Sonic stood there and watched them. Perfect, he is alone. This is my chance to strike, I thought. It's time to have some fun. Sonic took one last look at the tree I was perched in, then muttered to himself, "No tree branch when it falls sounds like metal.huh? What the." TESEWWW!  
  
At that exact moment, I fired my lasers, jumped to the ground. Sonic dodged my blast by millimeters. "Who are you?!" he demanded. "I am Mecha Sonic," I told him. "I have been sent by Dr. Robotnik to destroy you and all of your friends." Somehow, when I said this, I felt uncomfortable. Like this was wrong, somehow. I shook it off, for I had a job to do. "Oh, yeah? Well, we'll just see about that!" he exclaimed. Then, without warning, he attacked! I dodged, and retaliated with a laser blast. Miss! He's good, I thought. But I'm better. He circled around to come at me again. "Let's see how you like my 'Spin Blade' attack!" he cried out, whirling himself into a spinning blade, much as I had done to escape the chamber I had been earlier. Without even thinking, I fired my thrusters and shot into the sky, clear of the treetops. I noticed that Sonic had targeted me like a homing missile, and was following. "Well, two can play at that game," I said to myself. I went into a steep dive, and pulled up just before I hit the forest floor, and began to weave in and out of the trees. Let me tell you, there is nothing more exhilarating than going over 500 mph through a densely packed forest. To my left, tree! To my right, tree! I had about a millisecond to react before I smashed against a tree, and ended up as a pile of scrap metal. My sensors indicated that Sonic was still following me, but he was gaining! Why? I chanced a look behind me, and then I knew. As a blade, he could easily weave through the trees, whereas I had to go around them. "Argh, this isn't what I had expected," I said to myself. "Perhaps there is another way." I changed my course and headed straight for a tree. In 5 seconds, I would hit it! 5.4.3.2.1.I veered just in the nick of time, and Sonic, just as I hoped, slammed headfirst into the tree. "Aahhhhh!" Searing pain shot through my head. I clutched it in pain, wondering what happened. Nothing had hit me, I was sure of it. I shook my head, and the pain subsided a bit. I saw that Sonic too, was in pain, but he had no mark to prove so! After smacking into a tree like that, he should have at least had a bruise on his head, but no! Not a scratch! This is weird. He smashed into a tree, and comes out without a scratch. Then, for some reason, I feel as though I'm the one who ran into it, when there is nothing around me but him. This doesn't compute. "Ohhhh, my achin' head! What hit me?" he said groggily. "You ran into a tree, fool," I snapped. "You may be fast, but you aren't very smart." His head jerked up in my direction, his eyes ablaze with hatred. "You!" he cried out. "I'll get you for that!" He shoved himself to his feet. "Bring it on, Mecha! I don't fear you!" "Very well," I said. "Wouldn't you say this area is a bit too crowded for our fight? Let's go somewhere else. Somewhere a little more.open." With that, I took to the air, and streaked toward this clearing I saw earlier, making sure that Sonic followed me. He did. I reached the clearing first, and landed gently on the far side of it. Sonic stopped at the other side. We stared at each other for a few moments, neither of us saying anything. I finally broke the silence. "Let us fight here," I said. "Prepare to die, Sonic!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Sonic and co. TESEEWWW! Boom! Clods of dirt flew into the air as my blast hit the spot he had been. I spun to face him, but he was gone! Where'd he go? Hmmm.something's not right. He's around here somewhere, I can sense it. But where is he? I scanned the area again. He was here, alright, but I could not pinpoint his location. My scanners were having trouble scanning in the bushes. "Alright, hedgehog, show yourself!" I called out. "You aren't afraid of me now, are you? Come out now, and I'll make your destruction quick and painless!" No answer. Chicken, I thought. I focused on a clump of bushes, and an idea formed in my head. I know! I'll force him to come out of hiding. I took careful aim, and fired at the bushes. Voosh! It instantly caught aflame. Hmm.that was kinda cool. I thought. I targeted another clump and fired again. It became a pit of dancing flames. I continued in this fashion, blowing up the flora and having a ball. I was so engrossed in what I was doing, perhaps that is why I didn't sense the danger until it was too late. All of a sudden, I felt Sonic jump onto my back, and loosened my main back plate! I bucked him off, and faced him, making sure that I kept my back from him. If he pulled another stunt like that, that plate would come of completely, and expose my circuitry. I couldn't let that happen. We circled each other, sizing one another up. I would not let him defeat me. "You cannot win, Sonic," I said. "I am much stronger than you." I wished I felt as confident as I sounded. Sonic gave me a grin. "That may be true, Mecha," he replied. "If I were alone." That's when I realized my grievous error. While I had been busy blowing up plants after he disappeared, he had called for backup. Smooth Mecha, real smooth. Now I'll have to put up with his friends as well. Unless.I grinned evilly. Unless you make it impossible for his friends to reach him. I stuck my arms straight out, and spun, firing blasts in every direction, creating an impenetrable wall of fire. "Uh-oh," said Sonic. "This is beginning to look bad." "No, really?" I said sarcastically. "I'd like to see your friends make it through those flames." He bent his head and began muttering something into a device on his wrist. I quickly fired a blast at it. He recoiled as it hit his communicator, causing it to explode. "Waah?!" he cried. I shook my finger at him. "Ah, ah, ah Sonic." I said. "No more outside contact. Just you.and me. to the finish!" Sonic was trapped. And he knew it. I could almost hear him thinking about how he was to escape. I knew he wasn't going anywhere. I relaxed a bit, and without warning, he struck! I only had time to put my arm up to defend myself with. Pain shot through my arm as he connected with it, and I realized that I could no longer move the bottom portion of it. He had sliced through the wires with his spines, thus reducing my firepower. "Ahhhh!" I heard him cry out. I turned my gaze to him, and what I saw was different than I had expected. He was cradling his right arm much in a fashion as I was at the moment. It appeared as though he had broken his arm. But how? I returned my gaze to my shattered arm. Hmmm.that's weird, I thought. From the angle he attacked me, his body protected his arm. How could he have hurt himself in the exact same area as he hit me? This totally doesn't make sense. I returned my gaze to Sonic, who was staring at me. For a few minutes, neither of us spoke; we just stood our ground. Somewhere, in the back of my mind, a voice spoke. Boy, this is weird. I agree, I thought back. Huh? Who said that? we said in unison. I did. No, I did! What's going on here? I looked at Sonic. He seemed to be just as confused as I was. Could he have been the mysterious voice in my head? Impossible. And yet.perhaps he was. What? What was I thinking? I shook my head. No dumb voice was going to keep me from completing my mission. "Something weird is going on here," I said, "but it's not going to stop me from defeating you!" "No, but perhaps this will!" a new voice cried out. I spun, trying to ignore the stabbing pains in my arm, in time to see a red object flying straight for me. I jumped aside, the object berely missing me, and it crashed into the ground beside me. I raised my laser at the thing in the ground. It ground, and I discovered that it was the echidna, Knuckles. "Ow, first crash landing ever," he said slowly, lifting his face from the ground, only to look down the barrel of my laser. I grinned. His eyes widened in shock. "Oh.crap." he spoke. I gazed straight into his eyes, and I could feel his fear. Heh, heh, not so tough now, are you, echidna?" I gloated. Knuckles grinned at me suddenly. I saw reflected in his eyes why. I had turned my back to Sonic, and while I had been busy with Knuckles, Sonic had snuck up on me from behind. Oh boy, not cool. Now what? If I turned to face Sonic, Knuckles would attack. If I didn't turn, Sonic would attack me. Then, it hit me. I continued to stare into Knuckles eyes, watching Sonics' every move. I saw him pull back his left arm, ready to knock off my back plate and mess up my internal systems. "Take this!" Sonic cried. I back-flipped over Sonic, sending another spasm through my arm, but also causing his punch to hit Knuckles square in the jaw. "Ow!" cried Knuckles.  
  
"Oh, man, sorry Knuckles, I didn't mean to hit you," Sonic apologized, and helped Knuckles to his feet. Knuckles rubbed his jaw and glared at me. "This guy's beginning to annoy me," he said. "Let's take him out together!" "He's bothering you?! How about me?" replied Sonic. "He is the reason my arm is hurt. Let's get 'im!" Without warning, Knuckles leapt toward me, and with his California-sized knuckles, he punched. I tried to block them as best as I could, and return with my own, but with only one arm, it was mighty hard. Finally, one of his punches hit home, right in my gut. I flew backward from the force of the blow, and smacked into a large boulder that was projecting form the ground, sending a wave of agony through my body. "Ahhhh!" I cried out, but I wasn't the only one to do so. Sonic had cried out as well, and was doubled up, as though someone had punched him. That's weird, I thought. Knuckles ran over to Sonic. "What happened?" he asked. "Are you alright?" It took Sonic a moment to answer. "No.as soon as.you.hit Mecha.I felt.like I too.had gotten.punched," he said haltingly. " Something similar.happened earlier as well. When I rammed into a tree, Mecha clutched his head, and looked dazed for a few seconds. Then, when I attacked him and broke his arm, a hot white pain shot through my arm, and suddenly, I can barely move it." "Hmmm.that is strange," Knuckles replied. " It seems as though you and Mecha somehow share each other's pain." I thought about this for a minute. It made sense, and yet none at all. How could that be possible, if we were two separate beings? I glanced over at Sonic. He appeared to be thinking the same thing I was. I looked at my arm, then at Sonics', then back at my own. Could the echidna be right? No way, I thought. The smoke must be getting to me. There isn't any way that could be true, could it? It doesn't make sense. I agree, said the voice in my head. It doesn't. I jerked my head up. Sonic had done the same. "What is it, Sonic?" asked Knuckles. "Hm? Oh, nothing." Sonic replied quickly. "Sonic, don't lie to me. Something's up. What?" Knuckles pressed. "I." he paused. "I heard a voice.inside my head, doubting what you had said. I thought back that 'I agree.' Then, I totally snapped out of it, like coming out of a trance. I heard the same voice earlier, too, I'm sure of it." "Hmm.," Knuckles muttered, deep in thought. While they were talking, I figured was the best time to get up and prepare for another round of battle. I got up shakily, still a bit dazed from the impact. Then, I felt that something was wrong. There was too much air moving about my insides. I reached back with my left hand, and felt lives wires. My plate had been knocked off when I hit the boulder. Oh, crap, I thought. This isn't cool. One well aimed hit could either seriously damage me, or destroy me. I'm vulnerable, and I had better be on guard from now on. Out of nowhere, Sonic suddenly shouted out. "Knux! Mecha is up, and his back plate is missing, and he is vulnerable!" Knuckles snapped out of his funk, rejoining reality. "Huh? How do you know that, when you can't even see him from the position you're in?" Knuckles asked. "Well.. ya know that voice I told you about?" "Yeah, what about it?" Knuckles snapped. "I heard it again, just now. It said something about how one hit to my backside would either destroy me, or seriously injure me. I assumed that the voice was talking about Mecha, so I decided to tell you." Knuckles turned and stared at me. "I don't know what is going on here, but something is defiantly weird. C'mon, Sonic, let's get outta here. We can finish this later." He put his arm around Sonics' shoulder, helped him up, and they began to glide away. Sonic glanced back, and we held each other's gaze, until they made it past the fire, and I could no longer see them. For some reason, I wanted to go with them, but I refrained from it. I needed repairs, but I did not know if I could do them myself. I activated my thrusters, and soared into the night sky. I should have gone back to Robotropolis, but I didn't. I needed some time to think, and I wanted to be alone. I flew towards the center of the forest, not looking back at the ring of fire that burned brightly into the night sky. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
As I flew aimlessly, I couldn't help but think about what the echidna had said. He can't be right, no way. It's impossible! But then, how could have Sonic known about what I was thinking? Man, I am so confused. Even though it defied every ounce of logic I possessed, I knew, deep in my heart, that he was right. I stopped and hovered, realizing that I was over Knothole Village. I flew low, and activated my cloaking shield, so that I would not alert them to my presence. I landed gently on the grass, at the edge of a hut I recognized to be made of some organic material. On one side there was a transparent panel, from which light poured from and illuminated the darkness. I peeked inside. Lying on a bed inside, was Sonic. His arm was wrapped in some sort of white paper, and he had cables attached to his head and chest. He seemed to be in a deep sleep. There were others accompanying him inside. I recognized Knuckles and Tails, but the other two I had not seen before. One was a purple walrus that was looking at a status report, while the other was a brown squirrel, which was perched on the edge of the bed, stroking Sonics head gently. She looked as though she cared about him more than the others. I leaned my ear against the glass, and listened in to their conversation. "He's been hurt pretty bad, but he should make a full recovery," said the purple one. "That's great, Rotor!" said Knuckles. "And it's no thanks to Mecha Sonic, who made him like this." Tails looked worried. "That's not cool," he said. "What would have happened if you didn't get there when you did, Knuckles?" The squirrel shook her head. "I don't even want to think about what would have happened," she said. She returned her gaze to Sonic. "I'm just glad he's alive." A single, solitary tear ran down the side of her face, and plinked to the ground. Don't worry, Sally," said Rotor. "He'll be fine." She gave him the smallest hint of a smile. "Thanks," she said, looking at them. "I don't know what I would do without you guys. Ever since Robotnik invaded my fathers' kingdom, sealed my dad into the Zone of Silence, and took over with his evil reign of terror, I've always hoped that we will regain it back from Robotnik and free my father, but if things like this keep happening." she trailed off, gazing at Sonic that lay at her side. Returning her gaze to the others, she continued, "How will that ever happen?" Her voice echoed of a bitterness that went deep into her soul, as if she were ashamed of how things were going. Knuckles walked up to her, and placed his arm around her shoulder. "I don't know, Sal," he said. " I just don't know." I lifted my head away from the window, unable to listen in further. I felt as though a ten thousand pound weight had been dropped onto my CPU. I slid down the side of the hut, not really caring that doing so was damaging my circets more, and I sat on the evening grass, not yet fresh with dew. Robotnik had invaded? He took over their peaceful home, and caused their live to be turned inside out? They are just trying to regain their true home, so why did Robotnik lie to me? Is he just using me, a tool in his efforts to keep them from returning and kicking him out of the city for good? Or did he send me purposely into battle to see that I never came back? Thinking of this filled me with inexpressible anger and rage, and I hated him and everything about him. All this destruction, all this suffering, just because he wanted to rule. Well, I would no longer do his dirty work. He has made innocents suffer, and by god, he will pay for it! I got up, jumped into the sky, and flew off to Robotropolis. I devised a plan that would bring an end to him, and his evil reign. I would allow him to repair me, and then.I would destroy the city, and it's ruler. Little did I know that things weren't going to go exactly as I first thought. As the lights of Robotropolis rose over the horizon, I felt my anger increase. It must have been a beautiful city once, with children playing in the streets, without a care. Now, SWAT-bots patrolled the streets, and the many factories belched smoke into the air. It sickened me to return, but if my plan was to work, I had to. As I approached the main building, the window retracted, granting me access to the chambers within. I slowed down as I sailed through the opening, and landed with a clink on the metal floor. By now my energy was drained by close to 70 percent, and rising. I noticed that small sparks kept spitting out from my exposed insides. I realized that I was not alone. I turned, and saw Robotnik. "Mecha, you have returned!" he said gleefully. "My, you've taken quite heavy damage. Come. I will escort you to the restoration chamber." I followed him down the narrow corridor. I did not trust him one bit, but I didn't have a choice right now. Sparks were coming from my back more viciously now, and I my arm was spasming worse than ever. He stopped in front of a door, opened it, and went inside. I followed, and inside this dark room was a tall, circular chamber, much like the one I first came on- line in. An opening appeared in the tube, and it seemed to be the right size for someone about my size to fit into. I looked at Robotnik, not knowing what to do. "Step inside," he said, motioning the machine. "Why?" I asked. "You shall be fully repaired, and recover your lost energy," he replied. This seemed a little fishy to me, but I decided to play along. "Alright," I said. I stepped gingerly into the machine; I couldn't help but wonder what would happen. Robotnik seemed to read my thoughts. "You will go into stasis, also known repair mode," he said. "You won't feel a thing, or know what is going on until your repairs are completed, much like being in a deep sleep. You'll be fine." The door slid shut behind me, and I was trapped inside. Long robotic arms reached down from above, and attached themselves to various parts of my body. I tried to see what they were doing, but my vision was darkening, and I no longer could move any of my limbs. I slumped forward, unable to keep my head up, and I was no longer aware. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: Same story as before.  
  
While I was being repaired, images kept floating across my subconscious mind. Dreams, as referred to by some people, but there was an undeniable truth to them. I guess a better way to put it was that I had visions. Most of them, surprisingly to me, were of Sonic. I saw how he had been fighting Robotnik most of his life; how Knuckles had been tricked by Robotnik into thinking Sonic was an enemy, and how they straightened things out; I even saw the time when Robotnik had taken over Mobotropolis, and his reign of terror began. A terrible anger and sadness filled me, even in stasis. The final vision I had seemed so real, I could have sworn it was taking place as I had it. The Freedom Fighters were preparing for a raid in Robotropolis. Sonic was begging to go along with them, but Sally said he couldn't because his arm was still not healed. Sonic retorted that he could go as back up, and wait at the rendezvous point. Sally finally gave in, but she made him promise to stay out of the city. Sonic agreed, and they set off at once. When they reached the outskirts of the city, Sally turned to Sonic, and told him to wait there for them to return. Sonic agreed, but he had other ideas on his mind. He watched them disappear into the bowels of the city, and then he tore of into the city in a different direction. He was going to go in and get some computer parts, and get back to the rendezvous point before his teammates did, so they would never know he was gone. Sonic snuck into the main building, and began to look for equipment that he could carry back with his one good arm. He walked over to a computer, and began to yank parts out of it. He got so engaged into his job, he did not see the approaching SWAT-bot until it was too late. The SWAT-bot brought its heavy arm down onto the top of his head, and he hit the floor with a sickening thud, out cold. The 'bot tied him up, and took him to Robotnik. Robotnik seemed overjoyed that Sonic had been captured. Robotnik told the SWAT-bot to put Sonic in the roboticizer. I came out of stasis, for my repairs had been finished. Man, what a mondo weird dream that was, I thought. I moved my arm. It still hurt a bit, but other than that it was fine. No sooner had I walked out of the capsule, than my communicator beeped. I flipped up my arm, so I could peer at the tiny screen located there. "Yes?" I said. "Mecha Sonic! This is Robotnik." He sounded way too cheerful. "Come my main chamber, immediately!" "I'm on my way," I said to him. I clicked off my communicator, and I put my arm down. This is too perfect, I thought. This will be the best chance to strike back at Robotnik. I exited the room, and took off toward down the corridor, turning at the next junction. When I took the next left, my internal guiding systems indicated that the main chamber was dead ahead. I ran the last few meters separating me from the doors. I plowed into the room, screeching to a halt in the entryway. "I'm here, Robotnik," I said. He turned to me. "Good," he said. " I have finally captured my foe, Sonic the Hedgehog! And I owe it all to you, Mecha. If you hadn't injured him in battle, he could have escaped." What? "How did you capture him?" I asked, even though I had a feeling I knew what his answer would be. He grinned. "He was found trying to steal parts from one of the computers. One of my SWAT-bots came across him, knocked him out, and brought him to me. Now, he shall be roboticized, and join us! Together, you and he will destroy the other Freedom Fighters, and take over the entire planet!" HA ha ha ha!" he cackled. I could not believe what I had just heard. Then, that dream.was real? I thought. But, then, if it is, then if Sonic is roboticized, he will lose his free will and will obey Robotniks' every command. He would go and destroy everything that he holds dear, and cause even more suffering among the people of this area. I can't let that happen. Hasn't there been enough suffering among them already? "Where is his roboicization occurring?" I demanded. Then, afraid I might blow my cover, I added, "I want to watch him join us!" Saying these words made me feel ill. Robotnik smiled at me. "Over there," he pointed. I gazed in that direction, and I saw a tall machine that took up quite a bit of space on the floor. Inside, Sonic lay bound on the ground, and appeared t be just regaining consciousness. I felt his mind begin to race, as he realized where he was. I felt his anger, his hatred, his despair. But most of all, what gripped my attention was his sadness. Such awful sadness, that resonated deep inside his heart, as he knew what was about to happen. Sonic, I thought. He snapped his head up, looking for the source of the voice in his head. Stop looking around! Robotnik will think that something is up. He settled down, and glared at Robotnik. Who are you? I heard him think. It's me, Mecha, I thought back. Listen, I'm sorry about what happened between you and me. I had no idea that Robotnik was so evil. He tricked me into thinking that you were the evil one, not him. I've turned on him, but he doesn't know that yet. I'm going to get you out of there, and then what do you say we trash this joint? I felt him ponder his answer. How can I trust you? How do I know you won't turn on me? Believe me, I won't. Especially since you and I are, so to speak, alike. All right, I trust you. I felt relived. Well, let's make this look convincing, I thought. Sonic glared at Robotnik. "You won't get away with this, Butt-nik!!" he cried out. Robotnik just stood there and laughed. "Ohh, hedgehog, I just did!" he said. "Activate the roboticizer!" The machine began to glow a radioactive green. I saw Sonic struggling to break the bonds that held him captive, but with his arm not fully healed, he could not. Suddenly, Sonic cried out in pain as the roboicization began, and I was over whelmed by it, too. I felt like red-hot needles were piercing every inch of my body. "NOOOOOO!" I ran forward, curled into a spiny blade, and shattered the roboticizer, causing it to explode. Smoke filled the room, and gave me cover to search for Sonic in the debris from the machine. I removed several pieces of broken metal from the floor when I saw a piece twitch slightly. I went over and picked it up, and I let out a startled cry. I had been too late! Sonic was mostly roboticized, only parts of his spines were not encased in metal. I bent down, and ran a schematics scan on him. He seemed to be okay, but he was out like a light. I picked him up gently, easily handling his new body weight. The smoke was parting, exposing us to everyone else in the room. Robotnik spotted us, and was beside himself. "What have you done?!" he shrieked. I glared at him coldly, my anger blazing for what he had accomplished. "You." I growled at him. "You are an evil man.causing turmoil and destruction in your wake. Well, I will no longer help you to spread your tyranny and fear among the peaceful inhabitants of this planet. From this day forth, I am your enemy, and I will make you pay for your crimes." Robotnik was outraged. "Argh!" he cried. "I thought this would happen! Sonic's DNA gave you your abilities and appearance, but it also somehow gave you a free will, tied in with his emotions and morals. You are pathetic! You will rue this day that you defied me! SWAT-bots! Attack him on my mark!" Instantly, hundreds of SWAT-bots filled the room. This was looking bad. "Unnhh." I gazed down at Sonic. He appeared to be rejoining reality, and his eyes fluttered open. "What happened?" I stared into his now-crimson eyes. "You were knocked out when I shattered the roboticizer," I told him. "I found you in the debris, and you were, well." I faltered, and I tore my gaze from Sonics' eyes. I couldn't bring myself to say that I had failed to save him from being roboticized. He noticed that I was unable to continue. He looked down at himself, and immediately knew why. "I was roboticized," he finished. I nodded, still not looking him in the eye. "Yeah. I tried to stop it, but I was too late. When I found you, I didn't know if you were still yourself, or if you had a new allegiance to Robotnik, or you were even still alive." I paused, for at that moment, Robotnik ordered his SWAT-bots to open fire. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 "Hang on!" I cried to Sonic, jumping out of the way of a laser beam. The air was thick with them. Luckily, being super fast, I was able to dodge them, but because I was still carrying Sonic, his added weight was slowing me down. I also could not return fire, either, for both of my arms were supporting him. I didn't know how much longer I could continue without Sonic or I getting hit. We needed to get out of there, pronto! But how? "Hey, Sonic," I said, while jumping over the nearest SWAT-bot. "Any ideas as to how we can get out of here?" He thought for a minute. "Why not use the door?" he replied. Oh, right. I jumped high, using my thrusters for extra distance. I flipped over the SWAT-bots, and out the door. I raced down the corridor, my footsteps echoing off the walls. "Mecha, the SWAT-bots are following us!" he cried out. I didn't look back, but I knew he was right, because a laser blast missed my left ear by a millimeter. I ran harder, making sharp turns through the labyrinth, hoping to lose them. Finally. I heard their laser blasts and footsteps fade, until all I heard was my own labored breathing. "I think.we lost them." I said between breaths. I slowed down, turned into the next corner, and stopped in the shadows. "Are you.okay Sonic?" "Yeah, I'm fine," he replied. "Do you think you can walk?" "I think so," I set him gently on the ground with a soft clink as his feet met the floor. He swayed for a minute, and then he stood firm. I leaned against the wall, catching my breath. He checked himself out, from his ion-powered thrusters to the lasers on his arms. He held his right hand up to his face, and flexed his fingers, causing them to glimmer in the dim light. He turned to me. "You know what?" he said. "I want to thank you for, well, err, for what happened back there.you.you saved my life. If you hadn't done what you did." he trailed off. "Well, I don't even want to think about what might have happened." "But Sonic," I said, "I failed saving you from being roboticized. It's my fault that all this occurred." I clenched my fist. " If I hadn't attacked you in the forest, you wouldn't be like this now." I hung my head, unable to look him in the face. Guilt tore at my heart, and I felt regret slowly bubble up inside me. Sonic shook his head. "No, it's not your fault, Mecha," he said. "It's mine. I was being foolhardy, and I thought I could do things my own way. I let my guard down, and I was captured." He walked over to me, and placed on of his hands on my shoulder. I looked at him. "All I see is my roboticization as is punishment for my actions. Now, whadya say we blow this joint?" He had a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. I still felt bad, but his words made me feel better. I smiled at him. "All right then, let's do it to it!" I said. "Hey, that's my line!" he said. Then he laughed, an alarming, yet pleasing sound, and before I knew what was happening, I was laughing right along with him. I heard something, and I immediately stopped. I focused my attention on the corridor perpendicular to us. Sonic, seeing that I was worried about something, ceased laughing. "What's up?" he whispered. "Shhh, listen," I whispered back. His ears flicked forward, and he was paying attention very closely. A light tapping echoed down the hall, followed by others. "Hear that?" "Yeah," he said. "SWAT-bots?" I listened harder. It didn't sound like the dull, thunking sound of a SWAT-bot to me. These were lighter steps, and each one was slightly different. A few sounded like boots, another like large feet, and a final one that sounded similar to when I walked on tile flooring. "No, I don't think so," I said. "It doesn't sound right to me. What do you think?" "You're right," he replied. "It doesn't sound like SWAT-bots, or Butt- nik. But then, who, or what, is it?" I didn't know, but I had a feeling that we would soon find out. The steps drew nearer, and I began to pick out individual voices. "Oh, mah, if Sonic was captured, what can we do about it?" said a feminine voice, with a slight accent. "We have to find him before he is roboticized, and comes after us," said a familiar voice. I winced. Well, scratch the first part of that. "Nicole, scan for any traces of Sonic." *Working, Sally* replied a mechanical voice. I knew it! That voice was Sally's, the squirrel from Knothole! If she was here, then the rest of the Freedom Fighters must be with her. I quickly glanced at Sonic. He had not heard any of them yet, but he would soon. I refocused my attention to listening. *My scanners indicate that there are no traces of Sonic anywhere in this sector* "Are you sure, Nicole?" *I am positive.wait. I am detecting two life forms up ahead. Both appear to be mechanical, and do not seem to be on patrol* "Should we keep going in this direction?" asked a deep, male voice that sounded much like Rotors'. "This is the fastest way to the main chamber, and if there are only two of them, we can handle it." Sally replied. I glanced again at Sonic. He was still lost in his own thoughts. "Hey, Sonic," I hissed, tapping him on the shoulder. He jerked his head up. "What?" "Those footsteps we heard, I believe they belong to some friends of yours," I said. He gave me a confused look. "Why would they be.oh crap. Robotnik cast my capture throughout the entire city, didn't he?" he asked. I shook my head. "I don't know, but whoever is down there knows that you were captured, and they are trying to find you. They know that we are here because of something that was being referred to a Nicole," Sonics' eyes widened. "Did.did you say Nicole?" I nodded. He suddenly looked as though he had seen a ghost. "That's.that's the name of Sal's portable computer. If they are talking with or about Nicole, then that means they are still here. Oh, man, this is not cool." "Why?" I asked. "If they are your friends, then you should go to them." "I can't. If I show myself to them, then they will think I'm working for Butt-nik, and they might attack. I don't want to fight them." He was shaking from head to toe. I felt so bad for him. I peeked down the hallway.  
  
"I don't see anyone yet," I reported. "They are too far away. We could run and make a break for it. That way you wouldn't be seen by your friends." Sonic considered this for a moment. Slowly, he nodded his head. "Okay, let's go. But we shouldn't draw attention to ourselves." I turned the corner, Sonic at my side. We took off down the corridor. Our footsteps bounced off the walls, making them a lot louder. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea, I thought. We may as well just set off the alarms while we're at it. Anyone can hear us now. I felt Sonic agree with me. We barreled through the hallway, turned a corner.and ran smack into a patrol of SWAT-bots. "Oh, crap!" I cried out. I screeched to a halt, and Sonic plowed right into me. We crashed to the ground. "Ow, why'd you.oh," he said. I scrambled to my feet, helped Sonic up, and took off back the way we came, Sonic at my heels. Robotniks' voice boomed over the loud speaker. *Follow them! Don't let them escape! * The SWAT-bots followed us, lasers blasting. Lucky for us, they had bad aim. Unfortunately, there were so many blasts if we moved too far in a certain direction, we'd be hit. I pushed myself harder, determined to get away from them. I activated my thrusters, and flew. Sonic followed suit. We pulled away from them, but they still followed us. I turned my arm backward, and fired my own blast. I hit the lead SWAT-bot, causing the others to crash into it. "Nice shot!" said Sonic. I smiled at him. "Thanks," I said. Suddenly, up ahead I saw 5 figures running towards us. I slammed on the breaks, and hovered in the air, staring at them. Sonic pulled up beside me, his attention still focused on me. "Why did you stop?" he asked. "We need to put some distance between us and those SWAT." His gaze followed mine, and he gasped. Sally, Rotor, Tails, Knuckles, and a female rabbit stopped in front of where we were floating, and were gaping up at us. "Oh, no." "Oh my god, there are two of them!" cried Knuckles. He was goggle-eyed, and couldn't take his eyes off us. "They look exactly alike." For the first time, I realized that, in fact, we did look the same. I looked at Sonic, who returned my gaze. I saw myself reflected in his eyes, and indeed I looked just like him. The dark metallic blue color, the goldenrod laser cannons, the white beam that embraced my leg, our eye colour. My spines curled back behind me like his. I felt that, during this time, we were more that just allies. That we were something more. A loud explosion behind me brought me back to reality. I spun around. The SWAT-bots had almost caught up to us. "Sonic," I said. "If we leave, your friends would be at the mercy of those 'bots. If we stay, would your friends believe that you are not working for Robotnik?" His eyes brightened. "I think they would. If they see us trashing SWAT-bots, then they would trust us more than if we just walked right up to them, saying we didn't follow old Butt-nik. Let's do it!" He landed on the floor, and I followed. I positioned myself between the FF's and the approaching enemy, facing the onslaught of robots. I powered my lasers to full. I glanced at Sonic. He flashed me a grin, and withdrew his own blasters. I stood my ground, while the SWAT-bots drew nearer. I aimed at the new lead bot, and fired a red beam. It lanced through the air, hitting the bot in the leg. It tripped and fell, but the others just jumped over it and continued forward. Sonic fired one of his own blasts, but missed. I think we're gonna need both barrels, Sonic, I thought. One isn't going to be enough. I know what you mean, he thought back. He raised his other arm, and began firing from both cannons. I continued blasting, but I knew that we couldn't win this way. We needed a plan. My gaze drifted to the heavy metal beams that supported the ceiling. An idea formed in my head. I stepped back, and motioned to Sonic to get his attention. I pointed to the support beams, then back at my laser. He looked, and then he got it. "Get out of here, now!" cried Sonic to the FF's. "The building is going to collapse in a minute." They just stared at him, looks of terror and disbelief on their faces. "Go, now! There is no need for you to be here.Ahh!" Sonic was hit in the leg by opposing laser fire. Pain shot through my own leg, but I tried to ignore it. Then, I felt a beam connect with my shoulder. It sliced through it, severing a good inch from my body. Ahh!" I cried out, as Sonic gripped his own shoulder. "We need to end this quickly, we can't keep this up with them around. If they were gone, we'd scrap these bozos. We can't leave them exposed!" "I know!" Sonic cried back. "Let's do it now!" I placed both my arms together, and fired my both of my lasers at the ceiling. Sonic fired as well, and the support beams buckled, broke, and landed on top of the SWAT- bots, crushing them. This also created a barricade, so that anything behind it would have to burn it's way through. "All right!" we cried, high-fiving each other. We smiled at one another, and then I looked back at the FF's. They were gazing at us like we were strange. Knuckles looked ready to start a fight, and Tails was staying behind him. Bunnie was prepared to back him up, and Rotor was just standing there, shaking. Sally kept staring from Sonic, to me, and back to Sonic. I looked over at Sonic, and he seemed like he wanted to tell them who he was, but couldn't quite bring himself to do so. He met my gaze, and I nodded encouragingly. He took a deep breath. "Hey, um, we don't want to fight you," he started, but was interrupted by Knuckles. "Who says we don't want to fight you?" he demanded. "Where's Sonic?" Sonic stepped back, shocked. He looked Knuckles straight in the eye. "You are looking at him, Knux," he said softly. Knuckles recoiled from the statement as if he had been punched. The others gasped. Sally looked at him. "Sonic?" she said. He nodded slightly. Her eyes widened, and she dropped to the floor in a dead faint. "Sal!" Sonic cried, rushing up to her. Knuckles got there first and prevented him from reaching her. "Stay away from her!" yelled Knuckles, causing Sonic to stop in his tracks. The others crowded around her to see if she was all right. She woke up after a few seconds. "Oh man, I just had the most awful dream. There were two robots that looked like Sonic, and one of them said that he really was Sonic." she looked up and saw us. "So it wasn't a dream." her voice faded. Sonic looked desperately at her, but Knuckles wouldn't let him near. I cautiously walked up beside Sonic, in case the echidna decided to attack. As I drew even with Sonic, Knuckles gave us a cold look. "Take another step, and I'll rip your motherboard out," he warned. I instantly stopped. I didn't want to fight; I just wanted to see if the female was okay. Oh man, I thought this might happen.Sonics' voice sounded in my head. His thoughts were full of concern and sadness, for his best friends did not believe him. I had a feeling they wouldn't believe me. I should have never left the rendezvous point and entered the city on my own. A wave of intense pity flowed through me. His life had taken a dramatic turn for the worse, and now he had no one to stand up for him. Except me. "Hey, don't blame yourself for what happened," I told him. "It wasn't your fault. I." I stopped abruptly, for at that moment, the floor began to shake, and pieces of the ceiling were falling. "What the.?" I heard Sonic say. I faced him. "The ceiling is caving in!" I cried. "We have to get out of here!" I looked back at the FF's. Sally was up, and Knuckles said basically the same thing that I did. "Let's go!" shouted Sally. They tore off down the hallway, stumbling as the quaking increased. I wasn't about to be left behind, and neither was Sonic. "Let's follow them," I suggested quickly. "That way we can make sure they get out." Sonic nodded. For the fourth time that day, I sprinted down the corridor, Sonic at my side. I kept tripping over fallen debris, and it was slowing me down. I jumped, flipped, and activated my thrusters. Sonic matched my lead. We caught up with the Freedom Fighters. Tails looked behind him, and let out a shriek. "Sally! Those two robots are following us!" he cried. Sally peered over her shoulder. "Don't worry about them!" she called back. "Right now we need to concentrate on getting out of here alive!" Pieces of the ceiling were raining down faster now, and I wasn't sure if we would make it out in time. Sonic and I could easily, but his friends may not. I saw Sonic slow his pace, so that he was flying the same speed they were running. I matched their pace as well. Suddenly up ahead, a thick, solid beam disconnected from the ceiling, and plummeted toward the ground. Knuckles, Bunnie, and Rotor all made it past the point where the beam would hit, but Sally and Tails would be squashed. "Look out!" I cried. Sally and Tails both looked up, screamed, and screeched to a halt. Sonic and I both dove forward, trying to beat the oncoming object. Sonic ran into Sally, snatched her up, and blew through with inches to spare. I, on the other hand, was not so lucky. I reached Tails, grabbed him, and pushed him forward just as the support fell onto the spot where he had been. Unfortunately, I hadn't been going fast enough, and the beam rammed my right leg. I slammed into the ground, putting a good 8-inch hole into it. A piercing scream emitted from me. I heard Sonic cry out ahead of me. I lifted my gaze. The young fox was shaken, but otherwise okay. Sally was in Sonic's arms, staring into his eyes. I pulled on my leg, trying to free myself. A sharp needle shot up it. I tried again. No use. My leg was trapped. I scanned it, and found that my ion-thruster was disabled, and that it was seriously deformed. Crap.I thought. Sonic must have heard me, because he whirled around and looked at me. "Mecha!" he cried out. He began to fly back towards me. "No, Sonic!" I cried. "Take Tails and get out of here!" "What about you? I can't leave you here!" "Yes you can! You have to, or else you won't make it, and neither will these two. Go!" He looked at me painfully, to his friends, and back to me. Sally tapped him on the shoulder, and he looked at her. Her voice was bearly above a whisper, but I could hear her. "Do what you must." she told him. "Do what you feel is right.Sonic." I could have sworn that at that moment, Sonic could have broken down and cried. He landed on the floor, sat Sally down, and ran over to the support that trapped my leg. He grabbed it, and tried to lift it up. "What are you doing?" I cried. "I'm.doing.what I.feel .I need.to...do." he said, trying desperately to lift the heavy rod of metal. He could not do it alone. He needed help, but I could not reach the pipe in my current position. I pulled on my leg, and was greeted with a fresh stab of pain. I saw Sonic cringe, and then continue on with the pipe. I noticed the floor vibrating more violently, and large chunks were now pouring down. Time was running short. We needed to leave, or we never would. My gaze traveled to where Sally was helping Tails to his feet. If Sonic didn't hurry, their future would not be bright.  
  
"Get out of here!" I called to them. "Leave while you still can!" Sally turned and gazed at Sonic, and then into my eyes. She shook her head. "No." she spoke softly. She then ran up to Sonic's side, and began to help him! Sonic looked shocked to see her, but continued with determination. I felt the pressure lift slightly of my leg. They were doing it! I pulled my leg, but it was still stuck. I tried again, but the result was the same. I turned to face them. They were having great difficulty keeping it up. If only the beam wasn't so large.wait. That's it! I fired my laser at the beam, severing a good chunk off the end of it, making it smaller and perhaps lighter. I felt it lift a few more inches off my leg. I yanked on it, and I felt it move a few centimeters towards me as another spark of anguish traveled up my leg. I dug my fingers into the floor in front of me, and pulled as hard as I could. My leg slid a few more inches, almost free of the suppressing beam. I gave one final tug, and it popped free. I heard Sally and Sonic drop the pipe, and they came to my side. "Are you okay?" Sonic asked. "Yeah, thanks," I replied. I tried to stand, but my dilapidated leg buckled underneath me. "I can't get up, Sonic." He and Sally bent down, and grabbed me under my arms, hoisting me up. "Lean on us, Mecha," Sonic said, putting his arm under mine and around my shoulder. Sally did the same on my left side. She gave me a small smile. I returned hers with one of my own. Tails was waiting in front of us. "Come on!" he called, and led the way. I went as fast as I could, leaning on Sonic and Sal for support, but we weren't going very far. Pieces from above kept pelting us, and there were large amounts of debris in our path. Up ahead, I saw a pinprick of light. The light at the end of the tunnel. Tails was slowing down, so that we could keep up with him. I sensed to danger before I saw it. Behind us, the whole building was collapsing, trailing us like a mad dog after a criminal. Tails was now even with us, encouraging us. "Come on, we're almost there!" he cried. His words gave me added strength, and I tried to go faster. At that exact moment, Sonic stumbled on a chunk of cement, sending Sally and I flying into the floor. Tails ran over to where Sonic had fallen, and helped him up. I gazed behind, and I knew we weren't going to make it. "Sonic, get down!" I called out to him. He grabbed Tails, and flung himself and the fox to the ground. He put himself over Tails, sheltering him from the destruction surrounding us. I looked at Sally. "Please do not take offense," I told her as I covered her with my body. "None taken," she said. I heard Sonic cry out behind me as the avalanche pounded on top of him. I felt his pain, and I had no time to react to it, for I was instantly bombarded myself. "Ahhhhhhh!" Sally was screaming beneath me. She wasn't the only one. "Yahhh!" I felt my body being torn apart. Shards of metal sliced through my spines, exposing live wires. A rather large cement block pounded right into my back, punching a hole, seriously damaging my internal computers. I felt oil leaking down my side, and my energy fading. I was determined to keep myself between Sal and the deadly projectiles from above. My eyes met hers, and I saw that she was still unhurt. "Thank.you." I said. "You're welcome," she said. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you guys sooner." Her eyes held a deep sadness, but were also filled with understanding. I no longer felt Sonic's presence in my head. I was bearly able to keep myself functioning, for lack of power. "I'm sorry about your boyfriend," I whispered, unable to speak normally. "It's my fault." She shook her head. "No, it's not. I shouldn't have let him come along today. You did what you thought was best. I honor you for that. You turned against Robotnik when you realized his ideas were wrong. If we survive, you will be welcome at any time in Knothole. Mecha? Mecha!" I heard her, but I could not reply. My vision was blurring, and I was sinking into a black hole. The last thing I heard was her voice calling out, "Mecha, hold on! Mecha.." 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 The other Freedom Fighters watched in horror as the building caved upon itself. The entrance was belching dust into the air, until it too gave in and collapsed, sealing their friends inside. "Oh mah lord!" cried Bunnie. Knuckles fell to his knees, face in his mitts. Rotor took off his hat, and bowed his head. Bunnie looked at them fiercely. "Come on, ya'll, we've got tah try and get them out ah there!" She ran up to the pile of debris, and began heaving it pieces off to the side. Knuckles and Rotor ran up, and started to dig. Knuckles, being an echidna, was well adapted for this type of job, and had quickly removed a large portion of stuff. After about an hour of hauling and lifting, they were exhausted. They had so far not run across any sign of their friends, and were beginning to give up hope. "We're never gonna find them," said Knuckles. "And even if we do, what's to say that they're still.alive?" He was on the verge of tears. Bunnie placed her mechanical arm about his shoulder. "Don't worry, hon," she said soothingly. "We'll find them. You jus' wait and see." He gave her a weak smile. Suddenly, the pile gave a slight twitch. Bunnies' head snapped around. "Did ya'll hear that?" "Yeah," replied Rotor and Knuckles, their faces filled with fresh hope. The threesome dove forward, and began tearing away at the debris once again. After a few minutes, they ran into a sharp blue spine, sparking madly. At first they did not want to continue in that area, but they heard a soft voice calling from beneath it. "Help us, please! Anyone!" "Sally-girl, is that you?" called Bunnie. "Bunnie! Am I glad to hear you! Tails and I are both down here. We're fine!" They dug madly, and uncovered one of the metal hedgehogs. Sally then pushed herself up through the wreckage, Mecha lying lifelessly atop her legs. Knuckles jumped over and wrapped her in his tight embrace, tears running down his face. "Sally, I thought we'd lost you!" he sobbed. She hugged him back. "You would have if it weren't for him." She nodded toward Mecha. "He put himself between me and the collapsing building. Tails is over there." Bunnie and Rotor went and moved the debris where Sally had pointed. They ran across Sonic, and they paused for a moment, not really wanting to move him, for a fountain of sparks was spewing from his backside. Tails lifted himself up, crying. "What's wrong, Tails?" asked Bunnie. Tails looked at her and sniffled. "He.he sacrificed himself.for me. He protected me with his body." Tails gazed at Sonics' unmoving body. "Sonic." He hung his head into his hands, unable to hold back his emotions. Bunnie, Rotor and Knuckles all recoiled in shock. "You mean." Knuckles started, "he was telling the truth?" Sally nodded, her own tears streaming down her face. "Yes, he was. They gave up everything in order to save us." She looked over at Rotor. "We have to do something. We can't just leave them here." She stood up, and bent to pick up Mecha. She held him in her arms, bearly able to support his weight. "Let's get them back to Knothole, and see what we can do to help them. Rotor, grab Sonic." "Yes'm," he replied. He picked up Sonic, and gave him a quick glance-over. "He's in bad shape, Sal. I'm not sure if I'll be able to repair either of them effectively. But I'll try." They set off for the forest in silence, their hearts heavy. As they approached Knothole, it's inhabitants swarmed about them like bees to a flower. They pressed in against the five-some, wanting to know why they were so late. Sally told them to get out of their way, so that Rotor could get to his workshop to try and revive Sonic and Mecha. The villagers did not move a muscle, and finally Knuckles and Bunnie drove them back, clearing a path for Sally and Rotor. They reached Rotor's workshop, and went inside, locking the door behind them. Sally laid Mecha down on one of the tables, her arms dripping with oil. Rotor put Sonic down, hooked both hedgehogs up to a computer, and ran a schematics scan on them. "It doesn't look good, Sal," he said. "They've both taken heavy internal damage as well as externally. I'm not sure that even if I repaired them, that would even come back on-line." Sallys' gaze met Rotors. "We have to try," she replied. Rotor nodded. "Right. I'll begin right away. I could use some help, if you're willing to stay." "Of course I'll help you," she said. With that, they both began to try a restore Sonic and Mecha. Knuckles came in after a few minutes, and worked with them. A week passed, with none of the three emerging from Rotor's workshop. The inhabitants of the village were getting worried. They were wondering what was so important that they did not leave. Bunnie and Tails told the villagers what occurred in Robotropolis. When their tale was finished, the people were in shock. They could not believe that Sonic had actually disobeyed Sally's order, that he had been roboticized, and that he had sacrificed himself to save his best friend. They also didn't believe that Mecha had become good, and was friends with Sonic. After this knowledge was known, the village simmered down, but everyone was still worried about what might happen when the two hedgehogs were brought back on-line. Another few days passed, and still no one had left Rotors' workshop. Inside, they were still finishing repairs on Sonic and Mecha. None of them had slept or eaten much, most of their time used to try and revive the heroes. Sally was constantly close to tears, praying that they would be able to ignite the spark that would bring them back. Her mind told her that it was hopeless, but her heart would not give up hope. After a total of two weeks passed after their return from Robotropolis, they were ready to try to bring Sonic and Mecha on-line. Rotor had the two hooked up to power cables, ready to be given energy. "Let's hope this works, guys," said Rotor. He walked over to a switch on the wall. "Here we go." He pulled it down, sending millions of watts through each of the hedgehogs. Knuckles and Sally watched with anticipation. Please let this work, thought Sally. I don't know what I'll do if it doesn't. Power flowed into the still figures, but no change was seen. After a few minutes, Rotor turned to Knux and Sally. "I don't think it worked, guys," he said quietly. "They should have come on-line by now." Sally burst into tears, and Knuckles ran up to her to try and comfort her. "Hey, Sal." he whispered in her ear. "We did the best we could." Sally sobbed onto his shoulder. "I know." she replied. "But I feel like we let them down.oh Knuckles!" He wrapped his arms around her, tears silently dripping down his face. Rotor walked over to them and joined them in their moment of sorrow. They exited the hut to tell the village the sad news. But what none of them noticed was one of the metallic hedgehogs twitching on the table. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
The first thing I was aware of was energy flowing through my tired body. I tried to move, but I was too weak. I needed to store up power before attempting anything. Then I remembered what happened. Sonic! Sonic! Are you all right? Sonic, please answer me! No response. Oh god, did he not make it? Sonic, if you're alive, say something! I can't bear to lose you. Sonic! I tried to open my eyes. They flicked on, but I could hardly see for lack of power. I rerouted some off the incoming power to my optic sensors. Instantly, the room became focused. I must have been in some kind of workshop, with all the spare parts littering the floor. I turned my gaze to myself. I had apparently been repaired, but who could have done so? I gazed over to my right. I gasped. Lying on the table was Sonic, but he wasn't moving. Sonic! Try to pull through. It can't end like this, not now! No change. NO! I cried out mentally. I closed my eyes tight, and called out with all my heart. SONIC!!!!!! Suddenly, I felt a familiar presence in my head. Sonic! Is that you? Who else would it be, Snivley? I heard him think. I cried out with joy. You're alive! Yeah. Geez, what happened? Last thing I remember was being smothered by cement. Me too. I believe your friends dug us out of the rubble, and have repaired us. I opened my eyes and looked over at him. He still wasn't moving, but at least I knew he was alive. I thought I had lost you, Sonic. Hey, it takes more than a collapsing building to stop me. His eyes flickered to life, and he turned and looked at me. He flashed me a tiny smile. I returned the gesture. I felt my systems at 10 percent power and rising fast. "It's.good to.have.you.back," I said. "It's.great.to be.back," he replied. I pushed upward, trying to sit up. This way, my systems could absorb the incoming power faster. After a few unsuccessful attempts, I was sitting up, and my power level was a 30 percent. I turned to Sonic, who had also sat up. "Hey, if your friends repaired us, then where are they?" I asked. Sonic shrugged. "I honestly don't know," he replied. He looked over at a sheet of paper hanging on the wall. "Oh my god!" "What is it?" "The date.today is the 15th!" "What about it?" "We went into Robotropolis on the 1st! That means we've been off- line for two weeks!" Whoa. That couldn't have been good. "That is strange." I said. "Perhaps your friends went to get something to eat, or gave up on reviving us." He looked back at me. "I'm hoping that the first option is the right one," he replied.  
  
"How is your power level, Sonic?" I asked him. "I am at 70 percent power." "Mine is around 50 percent. Whadya say after we finish charging, we go see what's up in the village? Maybe freak them out a little?" I saw a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. I am certain that I had a similar glint in my own. "You mean make them think were ghosts?" He nodded. "But do we really want to scare them like that? Especially your girlfriend?" He dwelled on that thought for a moment. "You're right. How 'bout we just waltz right up to town square, and see how they will react without doing anything?" "Sounds fine to me." My power was fully restored. I disconnected the cable in my back, and hopped of the table to the floor. I stood there, waiting for Sonic. My audio sensors were picking up fragments of speech. I flicked my ears back, so that I could hear more acutely. "Today.we honor two beings who.gave up.save us." It made no sense to me. "Hey Sonic, can you hear that?" He had just gotten off the table. "Huh?" He stopped and we listened together. "They were.heroes.no one.ever.replace." Sonic and I looked at each other. "Sounds like a memorial service to me," said Sonic. "Yeah, but who died?" I asked. "Let's go find out," he said. He crossed over to the door, and opened it just a crack. He peered outside. "It looks like everybody has gathered at the town square. C'mon." I followed him out the door. The sun was hiding behind the clouds, as if it were embarrassed about something. Sonic motioned for me to follow him. I pulled him back. "Wait. Let's use our cloaking fields so they won't know of our approach." I said. "Good idea," Sonic replied. I activated mine, but I stayed close enough to Sonic so that we were in each other's shield. That way we could see each other. We crept closer to the center of town. I could hear the voice more clearly now. "We have failed them.I hope that wherever they are they can forgive us." We rounded the corner, and found ever villager from Knothole present. They were all clad in black, and many were crying. The princess was standing on a podium, and was delivering the speech. "When we were in the city, and things were looking grim, help came from an unlikely source; two almost identical robotic hedgehogs, one of which claimed to be Sonic. We had believed them then, we would not be here today, grieving for them. We." I nudged Sonic in the side. "You know what this means, right?" I whispered. "They think we're dead," he whispered back. "Let's wait a few minutes until the right time, and then let ourselves be known," I told him. He nodded. I continued listening in to Sally's speech. "This has been a terrible loss, but do not keep their memory in vain. Let us reminisce about the good times, not the bad. Think of all the pleasures we've had. They would not want us to be sad. May god watch over them, and keep their souls at peace." "Sonic, let's do it," I whispered. "Right." We walked forward until we were in the aisle between the groups of seats, our shields still up. "Okay, let's drop the shields," I said. I dropped mine, and Sonic did likewise. "Come on Sal, enough of the mushy stuff, I'm gonna rust over here from crying," Sonic called out. The princess's head instantly snapped up, as the other villagers turned in their seats to face us. "So---Sonic? And Me-Mecha?" she choked out. "In the metal," said Sonic, giving me a small wink. Sally's eyes grew wide, and next thing I knew she was running straight for us. Before I had a chance to react, Sally had run into us at full speed, knocking us to the ground, trying to hug us both. I felt a bit uncomfortable with this, but deeper down it felt quite pleasurable. "Oh my god, you guys are alive!" she sobbed, holding tight to us. We were instantly surrounded by the other Freedom Fighters, including Knuckles. They were all bending down and hugging Sonic and I, tears flowing down their faces. "Hey, enough of the choke holds here," I said, but nobody paid any attention. Hey Sonic, you'd think they're happy to see us or somethin'. Yeah, or something, he thought back. "Hey, can you guys lay off for a minute so we can get up?" he asked. Sally finally let go of us, and we climbed to our feet. "Thanks," he said. Sally was giving Rotor a cold look. "Why didn't you say they could still come on-line?" she asked him fiercely. "You told us that they wouldn't." Rotor was shaking badly. "I ho-onestly had n-no idea th-that they would, p-princess," he replied. I stepped forward. "Perhaps I can explain better, princess," I said. "We had been damaged so badly, that all of our energy, including emergency and back-up, had been depleted. Those amounts of energy needed to be restored before our main power could even begin to be replaced. Therefore, it took longer than normal for us to fully come on-line, because our power was not high enough." Everybody, including Sonic, just stared at me. "What? Why are you all staring at me? Do I have an exposed wire or something?" Rotor shook his head. "It makes sense," he said. "Usually it only takes three minutes to fully recharge a robot your size, but because you had so little energy, it would have taken longer than normal. I can't believe I missed something so simple as that." Sally walked over to where Rotor was standing. "Well next time," she started off sweetly, "DON'T MISS IT!" He staggered back under her sudden outburst. I stepped back involuntarily. Whoa, she can really dish it out, I thought. You should see her when she's really mad, Sonic thought back. She can be a real bitch. You don't want to mess with her when she's like that, that's for sure. We grinned at each other. While Sally was over yelling at Rotor, Knuckles came over to Sonic and I. "Hey Knux, what's up?" said Sonic. Knuckles just looked at the ground. He slowly raised his gaze so that it met Sonic's. "I just.I just wanted to say I'm sorry for not believing you, you know, back there." he said. Sonic reached out and put his hand on Knuckles' shoulder. "No hard feelings pal," Sonic said. "Besides, I was the one who was brash and went into Robotropolis on my own. I shouldn't have done so in the first place." Sally, finished ranting at Rotor, walked back over to the twin hedgehogs. "Sonic, I'm not going to punish you for disobeying my orders. I think you've already learned your lesson." Sonic lowered his head in shame. Sally gazed sternly at him. "Look at me." He did. "Why don't you show Mecha around Knothole? I'm sure he'd like that." Gasps arouse from the crowd. I could feel their mistrust growing. "Has she gone insane?" "He shouldn't be here!" "He could betray us!" I turned to the princess. "Perhaps.it would be better if I left." I said slowly. "It seems the other inhabitants don't care for my being here." "Nonsense! You are as welcome here as anyone else is." "The others don't seem to think so." "Don't listen to them. They don't know what you're like. Because of Robotnik, they've grown prejudiced against robots. They'll just have to get used to you being here. Besides, where else would you go?" She had a point. There really was no place for me to go if I left. I looked at Sonic. He nodded slightly, just enough so that I could see it. Please stay, he thought. You can stay with me. I'm not sure Sonic; the others aren't taking well to my being here. Hey, the mess with you, and they'll have to talk with me. They mistrust us because of how we look. We're gonna have to prove ourselves to them, and that won't be easy. Please stay. "Very well. I shall stay, if you will have me." Sally smiled at me. "Of course. You saved my life.I owe you. This is the least I can do. Until we can build you your own hut, you can room with Sonic." "Thank you princess." "Please.call me Sally, like everyone else." I nodded. It was going to be awhile before I actually could feel at home here. I would have to face many challenges and obstacles before I they would accept me as a Freedom Fighter. But that.is another story. ************************************************************************ Whoohoo, part one is completely reformatted! ^_^ Don't be expecting the second part anytime soon ^^'' I'm really into working on Der Schatten Des Zero and My alternate reality Eva fic. But don't worry. This will be finished.eventually O.o' 


End file.
